The present invention relates to a heel support device for use in a shoe making or lasting machine for forming or lasting the toe and sides of a shoe upper that is tensioned over a last seated or resting on a last support. In this type of device, a heel support member is movable along a machine fixed guide by means of, for example, a hydraulically or pneumatically actuated drive, for example a piston/cylinder unit, toward the heel portion of the last until it rests directly thereagainst, or against a heel portion of the upper tensioned about the last. The heel support member serves as an abutment of the last against pressure acting on the last from the front thereof during a wiping or edging operation of forming the shoe. That is, the heel support member locks the position of the last with regard to the wiping or edging and pulling-over tools. Since the heel support device is moved against the last along a guide by means of a hydraulic or pneumatic piston/cylinder unit, the heel support member reaches its final position by simple abutment against the heel portion of the last, or of the upper tensioned therearound, and after this final position is reached, the heel support member remains under pressure acting in such direction of movement. The hydraulic or pneumatic pressure as the heel support member contacts with the last must be adjusted with great precision in order to prevent the last from being displaced, since if the last is displaced with respect to the wiping or edging and pulling-over tools, the toe and side forming operations cannot be performed properly.